Elevator Spanking
by sexycazzy
Summary: Tony screws up and his secret lover and Master gives him a spanking in the elevator. Warning: spanking, implications of D/s. Reviews are welcomed and loved!


**WARNING:** spanking, implications of D/s

**SUMMARY:** Gibbs gives Tony a harsh spanking for screwing up.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to NCIS. ::((

**A/N: **Response to NCIS Kink Meme - Gibbs/DiNozzo Tony screws up and gets a seeing to in the elevator.

**Elevator Spanking**

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out in the bullpen, angrily.

Tony sat up straight, he knew he was in trouble, oh, boy truly deep trouble, indeed. He screwed up, big time.

Tony got up slowly, and turned to see Gibbs standing, at the elevator. He gestured for Tony to come with him.

Tony groaned, and closed his eyes, and then cleared his throat as he tried to walk towards the elevator, confidently. But he knew that Gibbs wasn't fooled.

Once they were inside the elevator, and it began to move, Gibbs stepped towards and flicked the emergency switch, causing the car to stop suddenly.

"Want to tell me why you screwed up today?" Gibbs turned and got into Tony's personal space, his face very close to Tony's.

Tony had to flinch a little, and then straightened up.

"Boss, I didn't have time to call for back-up…" Tony tried to explain, but Gibbs glared at him to try again.

Tony sighed, and started again.

"Because I didn't call for back-up."

"Right, so why did you not call for back-up then?"

"I thought I could do it on myself…I mean I didn't know he had a knife…I had…"

"That doesn't matter! You could have been in danger, you…!" Gibbs suddenly shouted in his face, and Tony fell back to the wall.

"But..come on..you would've done the same…" Tony tried to tell Gibbs, but Gibbs wasn't listening.

"Damnit, if I lost you…" Gibbs stepped back, taking a deep breath. In that moment, Tony saw the hurt look on Gibbs' face, and realized how serious it was. He mentally gave himself a head slap.

"I'm sorry, Boss. Didn't mean to scare you." Tony said, quietly as he stepped towards Gibbs, "I should've called for back-up, and stayed with the lady."

Gibbs smiled, sadly. If Tony thought he could get away with that, he was sadly mistaken.

"I know…but you've done this many times before. Again and again, you've screwed up." Gibbs told Tony.

"I think there's only one thing left to do…" Gibbs said, and Tony was confused, what did he mean…and then he realized, oh no not that…and he backed away from Gibbs, shaking his head.

"There's no need for that, Boss. Please…not here…" Tony spluttered.

"I know we agreed to never bring this to work, but you keep screwing up, and I can't wait until we get home. I want to do this, while it is fresh in your mind. Now turn around to the wall, and your jeans down." Gibbs told Tony.

"Please, Boss.." Tony pleaded with Gibbs, but Gibbs wasn't having it.

So, Tony sighed, and turned to the wall, and pulled his jeans down. He was always going commando, so he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Gibbs gave a low of growl as he saw Tony's ass. He wanted to kiss and bite into it, but not right now. He had to give his lover and sub a harsh spanking.

Tony put both of his hands up on the wall, and bent over.

Gibbs walked around to Tony's left side, and saw that his ass was not high enough, so he put his arms over Tony's back and pulled him up.

Once Tony was in position, Gibbs put a hand over Tony's back to hold him firmly, while his other hand on Tony's ass, resting there.

"I'm going to give you a spanking for 3 reasons. The first one is because you didn't call for back-up, the second one is because you didn't stay with the old lady and the third one is because you scared me." Gibbs laid it out for Tony.

Tony squirmed when he heard the third reason, and was wishing that he could've gone back in time, to not scare his partner. He hated to scare Gibbs, or to make him worry for nothing.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir…" Tony replied, and Gibbs told him to repeat the reasons back.

"Good, now there will be 5 spanks for each reason, and count them."

Tony nodded, and got himself ready for the 15 spankings he was about to receive. He knew that Gibbs can be harsh in his spankings. He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

Gibbs raised his right hand up in the air, and then dropped it down to Tony's ass cheeks – hard.

_Smack_

"One…"

_Smack_

"Oww…please…two!"

_Smack_

"Three!" Tony struggled to get the word out.

_Smack_

"Oww…Four..ooww"

_Smack_

"Oww, five! I'm sorry, Boss…please.."

But Gibbs ignored him and continued to smack him in a fast and hard pace. Tony struggled to count them out, but he managed to get the words in between of crying out in pain.

When it was the 13th spank, Gibbs stopped, and whispered in Tony's ear, that the last two were going to be furious and hard. Tony gulped.

Then the first one went down so hard, and the second one down, that Tony had no time to count them out, and quickly he said, "14, 15…oww….please…"

Gibbs pulled Tony up and saw that Tony's eyes were watering. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away, but he had to be firm.

"Thank you, Sir, and I'm sorry."

"Then, all is forgiven." Gibbs planted a kiss on Tony's forehead.

Tony pulled his jeans up, his ass feeling like it was on fire, and in pain. He closed his eyes as Gibbs switched the emergency switch off, and the car began to move again, going down to the basement.

As they arrived at the basement, Gibbs stepped out, with Tony walking awkwardly behind him.

Abby heard the doors opening, and turned to see Gibbs and Tony, and beamed.

"What can I do for my two favourite guys?" Abby said, cheerily.

"He needs your help." Gibbs said, pointing to Tony, who grimaced.

Abby was confused and looked over to Tony and saw him standing awkwardly, his hands rubbing his backside. She realized then, that Gibbs has given Tony a spanking. Abby was the only one who knew about their relationship and the true nature of their relationship at home.

Abby was stunned, because Gibbs never spanked Tony at work..ever, and knew that it must have been bad to get to this level.

"Oh, poor Tony!" Abby exclaimed and went to Tony, putting her arms around his neck, "Come with me, I've got some cream."

Tony can only, but to follow his best friend to the small office. Gibbs watched them and smiled. He was lucky to have Abby on their side, and trusted her with his sub.

Gibbs left them to it, and went back upstairs.


End file.
